CatonissKato one-shots
by mandymellark
Summary: One shots of Kato.
1. Chapter 1

It's scary to think how fast something can be taken away from you. It can happen in an instant, when you least expect it. And yet you always think it would never happen to you. The idea of someone you love being taken from you so early.

It was more then a summer romance. It may have started out that way, but it turned into something much more then that. Much more then anyone could have guessed.

We hated each other at first. Couldn't even stand to look at each other. That soon changed when stubborn friends got in the way, and fate changing its mind suddenly. And I knew our paths were meant to be crossed.

So it blossomed. We became something big. Something people would envy because they wanted to be like us.

She was beautiful. Anybody knew that. Even with no effort, she still captured everyone's eyes, leaving me to be the overly protective boyfriend making sure no one came in and took her from me.

But it wasn't a someone who took her from me, but it was death. The one thing that gets everyone in the end.

There were so many things I wanted to say to her. Some many things I wanted to do with her. Like take her somewhere she always talked about, finally collect enough money to put the ring on her finger like she deserved.

But the day I bought it, the day I was going to take her out with me, was when death swooped in, and took her like the golden prize she was.

Car accident. A drunk driver having one too many drinks and deciding to take on the challenge of the roads. He missed the stop sign, and before he could notice, hit her car, the impact killing her instantly.

So here i sit. Everyone's gone home, to mourn alone. She had been laid into the ground, a beautiful and unfortunate soul.

HERE LIES  
KATNISS EVERDEEN  
MAY YOU ALWAYS BE IN OUR  
HEARTS LIKE WE WERE IN  
YOURS  
RIP

She was 24.

I took the ring out of my pocket. Setting it behind the roses, a small note folded nicely inside the box. Just for her when she could read it someday. Whenever day she chose. Dusting my pants, I took one last look at the cold hard stone that told me, and everyone, that the one I loved had been taken from me.

When I least expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seperate from last chapter. **

**...**

"Stop!"

I hear the words echoing. I was sure no one was going to be driving on the bridge this late at night. Positive.

"Leave." I choke out. Tears were streaming down my face. I was so close to letting go. My hands were behind me, holding on to the only thing that was keeping me back from falling to my death off the bridge.

"No. Stop you don't know what your doing." I snap my head back to look at the stranger. Except it wasn't a stranger. I knew him when I was in High School. Typical asshole, player, and I had never spoken to him. Until now. And he was trying to save me.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." I tell him.

"Katniss?" he asks, making sure it was actually me. I blink the tears and go back to face my death.

"Go away. You cant stop me." I hear him take a step forward, and I let go of one hand. I let out a squeal, and Cato shouts.

"No no! Stop! Please."

"Come closer and I'll let go!" my hand was already slipping.

"No need to. I wont come closer." He says. "Just talk to me. Please,"

"Why should I talk to you?" I say harshly. I didnt want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to end it all.

"Because I can help you."

"No you cant."

"Trust me." I don't respond. I just keep blinking towards the darkness. The water below rushing in my ears. "Can you at least turn around. Please." I consider his words. After thinking for a moment, I place my free hand back onto the bar, and slowly turning around,. When my foot slips, Cato jumps forward to save me, but I place it back on.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I can help you. I can talk to you. I can talk you out of this."

"No you cant. It's too late for me. All I want to do is die. Everything I know is gone."

"You don't know that. You cant lose hope. Your life is so precious."

"Just please. Get in your car, drive away, and forget about me."

"Katniss. You know you don't want to do this. You wanted a sign. Anything telling you to stop before you did it. Before you jumped. I was that sign wasn't I?" I don't respond, because his thoughs were right. I was looking for a sign. "Don't do this. You can come over the bridge. You can." He starts to step closer.

Tears were still streaming down my face, even harder now. I let him come closer, until his hand slowly rests on top of mine. It feels warm. But the best part about it, is that I felt it. I had been so numb for so long, and here he was. The person trying to save me.

"Just come over the bar." He whispers. "Things will get better."

"You don't know that." I sob.

"Please." He begs. I release one hand, and I feel myself slip. Cato grabs a hold of my waist and pulls me before I fall. I'm inches from him now, the salty tears run into my mouth. I almost did. Ended it all. But he still tried. He's still trying to talk me out of it.

"Come here." Cato says. He picks me up and lifts me over the bar. Once I'm on my feet I start crying. He catches me before I can fall to my knees, and holds me while I soak his t-shirt.

This was it. This was what I needed. Something, anything. To give me a sign. To show me it wasn't all over. And he was it. He saved my life.

And I could never repay him.

He was my angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seperate from last part. enjoy**

**...**

Technically, I was crashing a wedding.

I didn't get any fancy invite in the mail, made by that prick's mother. But, I did know the bride, so I guess that gave me some advantage if someone tried to kick me out.

I took a seat in the back row. Kind of just slipped in. Peeta didn't notice. He was too busy talking to all his friends.

I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to be in his position right now. Me marrying Katniss. Me being her groom. But I blew that chance. I had it.

Me and Katniss dated through high school. Even after. We had everything we could have possibly wanted. And we were happy no one could have taken that away from us. But it ended too soon. Katniss' mom didn't approve, and forced her to move with her back to New York where they originally lived.

I was devastated. I lost the one thing that I had ever really wanted. So I watched her leave, waving sadly at me through the back of the car window, with the engagement ring burning into my side.

My thoughts were interrupted when the music started playing, and everyone stood up. I stood up along them. Katniss looked beautiful, as usual. She looked nervous however, because she was walking down the aisle alone. No father, a mother she couldn't trust, and no one to lead her pretty face to that asshole.

Katniss was nervous, looking all around for a familiar face. She met my eyes, and her walking slowed. she breathed a heavy relief, and gave me a small smile. I gave her my original smirk, and she looked down and chuckled. I looked away, as to not raise any suspicion. I looked up at Peeta. He was fuming. He was not happy I, of all people, would be here, crashing his wedding.

See, I had known Peeta as well. Always jealous of what me and Katniss had. He was mad because his mother and Katniss' mother had always tried to push them together, but when Katniss took a chance on her own, and went with me, Peeta was outraged. But I guess they finally did get together. Their mothers got what they wanted.

When Katniss got to the altar, Peeta kissed her cheek, and gave me one last glare before the ceremony continued. My favorite part though, was when it came to the "I Do's". Peeta said his immediately. But when it came to Katniss, she hesitated. She looked t me, and back at Peeta. She wouldn't say them. I knew she wouldn't. because this wasn't what she wanted. This was what everyone else wanted. But not her.

She started to get all clammy and sweaty. She whispered a "I'm sorry" to Peeta, and ran. Peeta called after her, but didn't try to go after her. He just punched the altar.

So I ran after her. I ran the way that she went. And she didn't get very far. She was sitting up against the wall, her knees to her chest.

"Katniss?" I asked. She looked up.

"Oh thank god," she hopped up and launched herself into my arms. "Cato I cant do this. I cant marry him." She blabbers, tears dripping down onto my shirt.

"I know," I whisper, stroking her hair that had fallen from her tight bun when she ripped the veil off.

"What do I do? i don't know any of those people. You were the only one I knew." I nod my head, and let her continue to talk. "It was you." She whispered. She pulled back and looked at me, but my hands were still on her hips. "I always wanted to be with you . I never wanted to be with him. It was you. All you." She whispers.

I have to say, I was relieved, ready to jump for joy, but I don't think at that time it was most appropriate.

"What do you want Katniss. It's not about Peeta, his family, your mom, or me. Its about you. What do you want?" I ask her.

"To run." She cries. "To leave here and never come back and forget about this all."

"The go." I tell her. Do what you want."

"But I don't want to leave you. I want you." She says.

"Katniss-" but she cuts me off. And the look in her eyes tell me she's getting what she wants.

"Run with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I cried writing this. Leave me alone to my tears.**

...

This was not how I wanted to be spending Katniss' birthday.

Not in a hospital, and not with her on the verge of death.

She was dying.

And there was nothing I could do.

I felt like I failed. I had promised her I would protect her, and I would never let anything hurt her.

But there was nothing I could do anymore. And being strong wasn't an option anymore. Her skin turned pale, her face worn down, hollow eyes, and tubes everywhere.

Cancer.

The thing that can kill any one, and tear down the strongest people there are.

Her eyes flutter open, and I choke back tears, wiping my eyes.

"Hey." I whisper, giving her a weak smile.

"Babe," she says. Pouting. She weakly pats the bed next to her. I get up and sit next to her. "Don't cry." She whispers. She wraps her arm around mine, and kisses me head. "Your suppose to be the strong one here." She says, choking back a sob.

"I know," I say weakly. "But I cant. Not with you like this."  
I wrap my arm around her, and pull her to my side.

"Don't be sad." She says, tucking her face into my side. "Just think of it, like me going away for a while."

"I'll try," I promise weakly.

"I love you," she whispers, breathing deeply. Her voice is tiring, and getting weaker. My eyes glisten with tears and I try to keep her with me. I whisper her comforting words, telling her how when she gets better, I'll get her anything. That new puppy. she nods and smiles at everything I say. I try to do anything to make her stay.

"I love you more." I say, choking again.

"Impossible," she whispers. with each breath, it gets weaker and weaker. her tears and crys turn into body rocking sobs. Tears stroll down my face slowly. Her breathing lags, and become uneven, and less frequent.

"Stay with me." I say. "Please. Katniss please. Please don't leave me" I cry, rocking her back and forth. "Please."

"I love you," she says, the weakest she's ever sounded. "I'm sorry." She cries.

"Baby don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Don't let them take me," she cries, pushing herself deeper into my side. Please."

"I cant. I'm so sorry Katniss. Don't go. Please please." I cry harder, and she does too. Her tears however slow, along with the breathing. And before I know it, or can stop it, She takes one last breath.

She's gone.

"Please." I say again. Holding her lifeless body next to mine. The nurses come in and try to get me to let go. "Come back to me. Please baby. Please." I let go, and watch the nurses cover her with a sheet.

It's not real. It's not. It's just a bad nightmare. I'll wake up, and she'll still be here. Cuddled to my side.

"Please," I whisper, one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I cried. Again. **

**...**

Dear Cato,

Let me be the first to say this.

I miss you. With every fiber in my body. I miss waking up with you next to me, your sweet kisses, your hearty laugh, and voice. But mostly, I just miss you.

I wish I could turn back the clock to that horrible night. But I can't. But I will forever be wishing I could.

I blame myself everyday for losing you. If I hadn't asked you to go get ice cream for me, maybe you would still be here. Maybe that gunman wouldn't have targeted you. And I'm so sorry. It kills me. I will never forgive myself.

I can't tell you I'm doing great, but slowly, every day, I'm getting better. Madge and Annie come by almost everyday. Annie with Flinn, and her other baby boy, Kale. They play with Aster a lot.

God I wish you could see her. She had your eyes. Everything she does reminds me of you. She's the only thing that keeps me moving everyday. The only reason I get up in the morning.

She asks about you. A lot. And it kills me each time. Sometimes she'll scream at me, demanding to know where you've gone, and why you won't be coming back.

She's already so smart for being 5. I know she misses you, even if she's never met you.

I pray everyday, that ill wake up from this nightmare, and your arms will be wrapped around me closely. That you'll be tickling me before sunrise.

I can only hope.

I miss you Cato. Please come back. I don't know how much longer I can go without you. I need a sign, something, anything to keep me going. Please. I just want you next to me. In your old red truck, walking in the park.

I miss you.

I love you.

Please come home to me.

Love,

Katnisss


	6. Chapter 6

I had known her since maybe sophomore? No, freshman year. Even though she was in Middle school, everyone knew who she was. But sophomore year was the year I actually talked to her. She had known Madge for the longest time. And for a while, she would hang out with us. She was always very quiet. Didn't say much unless she was asked.

I had had a couple of conversations with her. Gotten her drunk, and high a few times. It was always outside a party or something. In my car, just us two. She would always be scared, saying how one day I was going to drug her or something. Something would go wrong. So I would try first then give it to her.

I remember the first time she really got fucked up. She was giggling, and laughing, and having great time. I was a little on the fucked up side. She starting take off her jacket, saying she was hot. Then her shirt accidentally came off with it. I think I was drooling. She looked at me.

_"What are you looking at Jones?" she asked, laughing. She looked down at her boobs and pushed them up. "Theyre not that big," she whispered._

_ "I don't know Everdeen. Theyre pretty big," I laughed, trying to play it off. _

_ "You can touch them," she said all matter of fact like. "I mean, I know tha sounds whoreish and I'm not a whore, but you can touch them if you want. I mean youre practically eye raping them." I looked t her shocked. I think that was the most I had actually ever heard her say in one sentence. _

_ "Uhh," I had been with girls, but she was different. I didn't want to take advantage of her like this. _

_ "God just touch me!" she yelled. She grabbed my hands and put them on her boobs, and held them there. God. Damn. "Look Cato, I know I shouldn't be saying this but im feeling pretty ballsy, even though I don't have balls, but still. I like you. Like, like you, like you. And I want you. Badly. Is that weird? Dare you just like completely disgusted by me?" _

_ I was at a loss of words. And she looked like she was about to blow. Instead, I just slowly removed my hands from her boobs, and moved them to her face. I kissed her. And my mind was gone. Soon enough, the back seat was getting it. And I couldn't object._

So yea, I might have taken her virginity. Did she remember it in the morning? Oh yes. And she was, a mess. But by the time we departed, I was kissed goodbye.

This ended up happening more then once. But on Monday, she would act just as normal as ever. With the occasional wink or two, but everyone thought she was innocent, with her big eyes, and dressy clothes.

But then she was gone. He dad died, and no one saw her again. Madge was the only one who talked to her after she left. And I have got to say, I think I missed her the most. The group moved on pretty fast, Glimmer making a move on me every chance she got, yea I would do stuff with her. But every morning I woke up with Glimmer, my mind would be with someone else.

It was Monday, mid semester of my Senior year. That's when I saw her. Hallway. Just like any other day. Her hand in someone elses. Everyone else was already in class, for I was ditching to leave. They looked like they were arguing. His grip on her hand looked like it was killing her, and she had her hood up, I could see the bruises. He suddenly shoved her against the locker. His hand on her throat. She squeaked, and pawed at his hand. I ran over and shoved the dude off her.

"Who do you think you are? Putting a hand on a women like that?!" I yelled. He came back.

"Stay out of my business." He growled.

"Gale, stop! He's an old friend." I looked at her. She was looking intensly at me. "Gale just go!" she yelled.

"Or else what?" he asked. Stepping up to her. She stood up right back.

"You know what." She whispered. He threw a sideways glance at me. Then stormed off. Once he was around the corner, she broke down.

"You need to help me you need to get me out of her please." She begged. Please. She was gripping my arms. "Help me now. Please." She cried. I took her in my arms, and hugged her while she sobbed into my chest.

"You're ok. I wont let him hurt you." She looked up at me.

"Am I Cato?" she said.

"You're safe with me," I told her.

* * *

**Like? no? Possible story idea? of ocurse if i did do something with it, i would add more detail, flashbacks. Gale. Yes? Let me know**


End file.
